


We'll always have Cuba

by XavierLensherr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Charles, I Just felt like writing something, I really don't know, M/M, Meh, One-Shot, Post Cuba, Sad Charles, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierLensherr/pseuds/XavierLensherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles reminiscences of a beach in Cuba</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll always have Cuba

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by James and Micheal doing a "X-men: The musical" and at they end Micheal was singing "Remember Cuba" and James responds with "We'll always have Cuba".

Charles tries to wiggles his toes, to see the sheet move at his feet. But nothing happens.

He looks to his now, useless legs. A memory starts to play inside his mind.

_“She didn't do this, Erik. You did._

_Us turning on each other, it's what they want._  
 _I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side._  
 _We're brothers, you and I. All of us together, protecting each other._  
 _We want the same thing._  
 _My friend. I'm sorry, but we do not.”_

The tears start to fall down his cheek. He lost so much on that beach. His legs, his sister, his best friend.

Erik, the man who Charles risked his life for jumping into the ocean. Who sat across from him in front of a roaring fire and a chessboard. Who abandoned him on a beach in Cuba.

But whatever happened between Charles and Erik, they’ll always have Cuba. Charles knows that for certain.


End file.
